


Breakfast of Champions

by T Verano (t_verano)



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: 2013 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days prompt "fruitcake", Fruitcake, M/M, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_verano/pseuds/T%20Verano
Summary: Fruitcake for breakfast. Jim isn't on board.At first.





	Breakfast of Champions

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 2013 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days prompt "fruitcake"

"What is this, Chief?" Jim's voice was calm, but Blair could hear the distant thunder of the approaching storm.

"Breakfast."

"This isn't breakfast, Sandburg. This is fruitcake."

Blair shrugged. "It's breakfast when _someone,_ " he shot Jim an accusing look, "forgot to pick up bread and milk on his way home yesterday. Unless you want a bowl of dry Cheerios."

"Eggs," Jim said pointedly, poking at the slab of fruitcake on his plate with his fork and an air of suspicion.

" _Cholesterol,_ " Blair answered, just as pointedly. "You've had scrambled eggs twice this week already, and you won't eat egg-white —"

"Scrambled egg whites are not scrambled eggs."

"No, they're better for you."

Jim scowled and poked at the fruitcake again. "This is the crap that Rafe palmed off on us as a Christmas present, isn't it?"

"Yep," Blair said. "It's not bad, actually."

"It's not _breakfast._ "

"Says the man who regularly gets off on deep-fried doughnuts as a breakfast 'food.'"

"Not as regularly as I'd like."

Blair rolled his eyes. "Anyway, it's got nuts in it for protein, and fruit for, well, _fruit._ And it's cake, and your sweet tooth's already well established, so," he gestured at Jim's plate, "voila! Breakfast."

Jim leaned back in his chair and eyed Blair. "If I eat this — and I'm not saying I will, I can always pick something up from the doughnut cart at work instead — I have two conditions. Wonderburger for lunch," — Blair winced — "and I'm going to need something before I leave this morning, something to take the taste of this so-called breakfast out of my mouth. Got anything in mind?"

Blair stopped wincing. He knew the look in Jim's eyes. It reminded him of the way Jim looked at a fresh-from-the-fryer buttermilk doughnut, only it was a lot more… personal.

And had more hunger behind it.

He had to clear his throat before he could answer. "Yeah." That came out a little rough, and Blair cleared his throat again. "I could think of something, sure."

"Good," Jim said. He smirked — he knew Blair was sitting there with a rapidly hardening dick, a dick fully aware that it was on track for one of Jim's blow-your-mind blow jobs; of course he knew that — and gestured toward Blair's plate with his fork. "Eat your breakfast." Then he took a bite of his own fruitcake, shook his head, and sighed. _"Fruitcake._ The things I do for you, Chief."

"The things you do _to_ me," Blair said, under his breath. He put his foot on top of Jim's foot and rubbed slowly, purposefully.

"Keep that up and I won't make it through your goddamned breakfast." Jim's voice was a little hoarse, too.

Blair put his fork down. "Whoa, what do you know, I'm full already. How about you?"

"I'm not full _yet,_ " Jim said, his eyes never leaving Blair's, "but I will be. Soon." He pushed his plate away and stood up. "After I get the taste of this fruitcake out of my mouth."


End file.
